Combat
Onigiri is based on a fast paced combat system, involving guarding, dodging and then countering the enemy with quick basic strikes, or devastating skills. The player is able to choose from a wide variety of weapons, unleashing both physical and magical barrages on his or her enemies, destroying them from any range that they see fit. Weapons The player is allowed to choose from 8 possible weapons. Each weapon comes with 3 skills, and may be slotted with two especially powerful ones, known as "Ougi". Both weapons and skills all have a balance factor. Balance factors indicate the number of mobs that an attack can do maximum damage to. Note that while the number that the attack can actually hit is unlimited in many cases, all mobs other than the ones identified by the system as the primary targets will take darastically lowered damage. *Sword (Power based weapon) **Both the sword's basic attack and most of its skills are able to hit multiple targets, however, with the exception of a few specialized AOE spells, the sword only has a balance factor of one, meaning that it can only deal maximum damage to a single target with its attack. The sword's effective attack range is about 3 meters with basic attacks. *Odachi (Power based weapon) **The odachi is essentially a large sword, and, is often seen carried over the player's shoulder. It's a slower, but much larger weapon, with a balance factor of five on its basic attack, and a much larger hitbox. Although it only harbors a 3.5-4m effective range with its basic attack, it often reaches much larger areas with its skills. *Axe (Power based weapon) **The axe is a heavy blunt weapon, and as a result, the slowest in the game. However, in exchange, the axe gains insanely powerful strikes. Like the Sword, it has a balance factor of one, but has a approximate basic attack reach of 4m. In general, its a much stronger single-shot nuker than the sword is. *Spear (Vitality based weapon) **The spear is another weapon meant for mobbing, with an obscenely large basic attack hitbox, spanning 180 degrees, and a balance factor of five. Compared to other weapons, it has a large amount of powerful multihit skills, many of which span 8 meters, double its basic attack hit length. *Wand (Wisdom based weapon) ** The wand is one of the game's two magical weapons, bearing a ranged basic attack with fancy effects. This basic attack, despite only being able to target one foe, will explode on contact, damaging anything in the immediate vicinity of the initial target. It has a large number of spells, most of which start with high mana costs. However, due to the wisdom stat, the effective mana cost is much lower. *Staff (Mind based weapon) **The staff is the second and final magic based weapon in Onigiri. Stuffed full of support skills, this weapon allows users to buff and heal their parties, keeping them healthy as you breeze through dungeons. One interesting thing to note is that the staff has a melee style basic attack with a balance factor of one. However, its spells tend to be much more powerful in comparison. *Twin Swords (Dexterity based weapon) ** Twin swords start with the fastest attack speed out of all weapons. Despite a poor balance factor of one, they manage to raise their DPS through extremely quick skills, with a large number of hits, and minimal delay. The effective range of a twin sword is between 2.5 and 3 meters. *Bow (Dexterity based weapon) ** The bow is one of the only weapons in the game that actively uses the targeting system. Although not vital, the system allows bow users to aim their skills and deliver hell upon their enemies. Due to the targeting nature of this weapon, its basic attack can only hit a single enemy, but it makes up for this weakness with an amazing range of 14m. Attack Methods Onigiri Online tends to sport a hit and escape mechanism, where both monsters and bosses will have gaps after their attacks, rewarding players who successfully dodged them. However, they also have combos that can trigger in the case that a player does the opposite, and fails to avoid taking damage from the intial hit. Monster Aggravation Players may freely initiate battle with monsters, both in and out of dungeons. Often, simply walking next to a monster will cause it to aggro onto the player. Aggro'd monsters will follow the player until within attack range, and then choose from one of their various attacks and attempt to damage the player. Although the actual method by which this choice is unknown, it appears that it is randomly determined to an extent, but not completely so. For example, monsters will sometimes try to approach the player to use a melee attack rather than attempt to use a ranged attack as soon as the player comes within range. However, they tend to have a most preferred attack choice, and will have a higher change of engaging the player with said attack. To give a specific example, Kappa prefer to chuck their spears at approaching players instead of stabbing at them with their spears. Although monsters have at least 2 attacks each, they will often carry a much larger variety, with some non-boss mobs, having five different patterns. Different monsters appear to aggro onto players at different ranges, and monsters begin to become more aggressive both in dungeons, and at higher levels. This makes mobbing more difficult at lower levels. Note that some monsters will generally be more difficult to mob compared to others due to the way in which their AI is programmed. For example, Daruma are generally easy to mob because they will run towards you for the most part. However, ranged mobs will tend to run away from the player, resulting in disoriented mobs as opposed to gathered ones. When mobbing, its important to take a good look and determine a strategy, instead of running straight in and attempting the same strategy every time. Category:Gameplay